Hiro Mashima
Hiro Mashima is the captain of the Kido Corps in the Gotei 13 (Watchamacalit). Appearance Hiro walks around in a long black cloak. This cloak covers his entire body, and is connected to the top of it by two bronze buttons and a string. Hiro prefers only to show his face to those he deems "worthy" so only the captains and vice captains of the gotei 13 know what he really looks like.His face is usually covered by a black hood and a camoflauge scarf. The hood has a small metal plate above the opening for protection against punches, kicks, projectiles, and everything of the sort. The entirety of his body is covered by wraps that have a multitude of uses. They keep wounds from bleeding out, offer protection against enemy attacks, as well as increase the impact of his own puches and kicks. Hiro has a very well toned body proving that though he his the captain of the Kido Corps he is very adept at physical combat. Though Hiro prefers to keep his face a secret from the more vaunerable of his allies and enemies, he does have one. He has blue hair and deep blue eyes and a tatoo borders his right eye and stretches from the top of his face all the way down to the top of his neck. He is not ashamed of his appearance, but he prefers to keep it secret so that the lesser members of the orginazation do not "snitch" on him. He will remove his mask at meetings where all captains are called together as a sign of respect. It is unkown if his tatoo shows any importance, or if it is merely just for show. Personality Hiro has a distinguished personality and is very polite. He will not talk to those he considers weak. His high level of intellect allows him to clearly and adeptly decifer someones personality. He ultimately stalls for time in an complicated conversation while he studies someones personality and weaknesses. He has been known to exploit bad tempers, hesitance, guilt, and other negative emotions one may have to his advantage in battle. He has a calm exterior, but has shown some signs of regret after killing enemies, or maing some other decision that involves a life other than his own. He is rather sensitive about his past and prefers not to talk about it. Around women he quickly ends any conversation he may be having with them, and will leave the room immediatly. He has shown kindess towards children and prefers not to harm them, but will if the need to do so arises. He has a calm exterior, and very rarely shows anger to an opponent unless they have harmed someone that was close to himself. He has a great deal of loyalty and respect to the Gotei 13, and is ready and willing to die protecting what he believes in. Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu: 'His zanpakuto not having a sealed state, Hiro has shown little to no skill in swordsmanship and is more prone to fighting with staffs or spears. '''Kido Mastery: '''Being the captain of the kido corps, Hiro is very adept at kido. He has shown mastery over level 99 kido, and has even hinted that he may know some forbidden kido, though nothing has been proved as of yet. '''Vast Spiritual Power: '''Hiro has shown that he has vast amounts of spiritual power. He can use many high level techniques without tiring, and the force of his spiritual pressure alone has been known to bring anyone under the position of Vice-Captain to their knees. '''Shunpo: '''Even though he has been shown to be a master of shunpo, Hiro prefers to walk to places that he is required to go. If he must be there immediatly, or if he is in a rush, he will use shunpo. Hiro likes to take in the scenery, whether it is a rainy day, a depressingly dull night, or a bright and sunny fall mourning, Hiro will never feel the need not to go outside and observe nature. '''High-Level Intellect: '''Hiro has shown a high-level of intellect and is able to asses situations faster and more acurately than most people. Zanpakuto Hiro's zanpakuto is '''Musoukokudo '(lit. Dream Ralm). It is a constant release zanpaktuo. His zanpakuto is very unusual as it takes the form of five seperate staffs that Hiro carries on his back. The shafts of the staffs are all the same but all the staffs are headed by a unique design. These include a demons skull, a circle with a floating eye, a fan like design, a blunt trident, and two semi-circles that have three silver rings attached to the top one. Though it is a constant release type, when he first released it the phrase that he used was "Sleep, Musoukokudo." Eack staff grants one ability to Hiro, but Hiro can only use one staff at a time. :'''Shikai Special Abilities: :'Kagami: '(lit. Mirror) Allows Hiro to create clones of himself. The clones confuse and disorient the enemy. Hiro distributes his energy equally among the clones, and the more that he creates, the weaker that they become. When these clones are destroyed thier remaining energy is returned to Hiro. This is a risky a move because while it increases Hiro's ability to deal with large groups increases, the real Hiro is severely weakened. The clones do not have there own staves, but can use kido as their primary means of attacking. The staff with the three silver rings is used to activae this ability. :'Otakebi: '(lit. Roar) Grants Hiro the ability to fire purple beams of destructive energy from the mouth of the demon head staff. This beam is made has the characteristics of a very hot demonic flame, and is very good for offense. This beam itself explodes on impact and cannot be deflected. At close range this ability can be augitated to be a flame-thrower type attack, expelling a purple flame that is incredibly hot. The flame is incredibly hard to extinguish and cannot be put out unless there is a very strong wind, or a large amount of water poured upon it. :'Senken: '(lit.Foresight) This ability is held by the staff that has the floating eye in the middle of it. It gives Hiro the ability to see souls, or the energy that they are made of. It is used as a means of locating enemies, spying, as well as any other ability that is associated with being able to see someone elses spiritual aura. This ability is mainly used to better identify beings that Hiro canot see himslef. While looking through the eye, Hiro cannot be fooled by any sort of illusion, or mascarade. :'Senpuu: '(lit. Whirlwind) This ability is used through the center staff. It uses the enviornment to it's advantage. If there is a fire around the area, it will be sucked in to make a whirlwind of fire, water may be used to make a typhoon, in a desert a tornado made of sand, so on and so forth. This ability is usually used after Otakebi to create a purple tornado of flame. Without any enviornmental hazards, this ability is useless. :'Kiono: '(lit. Yellow Axe) This ability is formed by the trident like staff. The center of the staff surges with electricity, and two large yellow wings form from either branch of the trident. These wings are highly dangerous and are used as blades. This is Hiro's only melee weapon and is only used on those that Hiro cannot defeat using Kido. This constantly drains spiritual energy to mantain but with Hiro's vast reserves of spiritual energy this is not a problem. 'Bankai: '''In Bankai Musoukokudo becomes '''Ibitsu Akumu Kokodu '(lit.Distorted Nightmare Realm). It allows him to temporarily distort reality. He first places his staffs on the ground as shown above, and from there he can activate a number of new abilities, while still being able to use his shikai abilities. While in Bankai, Hiro no longer has the handicap of not being able to use more than one staff at once. He can now use any number of staffs at the same time, and can combine their respective abilities to create devastating combos. :'Matenrou - '(lit.Skyscraper) Hiro can distort the ground. He can create large waves of land, have the gound swallow up the opponent, or make it rise in front of him to protect himself. Hiro's five staffs must remain in front of him while using this technique, and he must stay stationary while using it. Hiro cannot use kido, or any other form of attack while using Matenrou. :'Kikansha - '(lit.Engine) This ability gives Hiro enhanced bodily functions. His speed, strength, and proceesing speed become nearly unmatchable. While using this ability Hiro must be holding the trident at all times. Prolonged use of this ability create strains on the body, and could cause a few muscles to tear or could make Hiro unable to move for a few hours after it's use. Hiro only uses this ability on those he cannot defeat with kido or any other of his bankai abilities. :'Rengahei - '(lit.Brick Wall) Allows Hiro to erect barriers and shields that are able to sustain much damage. Each shield is very durable but constantly drains energy from Hiro to mantain. Hiro must be holding the staff with the floating eye to use this ability. Hiro can also move these shields around and may be able to step on them and use them to create stairs or some other form of transportation. :'Kagami Tansen - '(lit.Mirror's Edge) Gives Hiro the ability to create clones of himself and others. The clones of him no longer have to share energy with Hiro and can now operate at 100% capacity. The clones that he makes of other people are limited to one at a time, and have about half the power that that person actually posesses. The clones that he makes of other people cannot use the person's zanpakuto, and only posessses the inate abilities that person may posess. Hiro must be holding the semi-circle staff to use this ability. :'Arashi - '(lit.Storm) This ability is held by the fan-like staff. It gives Hiro the ability to create massive storms, twisters, typhoons, and other massive storms. Hiro can also summon lightning from the ground or sky. Hiro prefers not to use this ability as it causes massive damage to the surrounding area, wich is a real pain to fix after the fight. :'Oni Otakebi - '(lit.Demon's Roar) Used by channeling spiritual energy into the demon's head staff. It gives Hiro the ability to create purple flames from any part of his person. He can go so far as to make parts of his bady into the flame, and moving around as flame. This form puts Hiro in great danger as it taps into unnatural energies. Hiro comes out of this form badly burned, and as such this ability is almost never used. Trivia *His appearance is heavily based off of Mist Gun from Fairy Tail, but his abilities are all original. *His name is that of the creator of fairy tail, Hiro Mashima. *I personally like this character. He is one of my favorite creations so far. *Matenrou is actually supposed to be an illusion, made to buy time while Hiro prepares another attack. I changed It's properties to make him more suited for combat. *His favorite color is purple. That is also the color of his reiryoku.